l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Yotsu family
Do keep in mind that the novels are not authorative sources. Still, I won't erase it until it's contradicted. --WestonWyse 19:17, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) I had thought that Wind of Justice was full of canon-y goodness. As it's one of the few sources on the Yotsu, I hope it's confirmed 100%. From asking around the AEG forums, everyone seems to agree. Thoughts? --Glacailis 21:30, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :Justice is the only novel that is close to being canon, but only because Rich Wulf wrote it. As long as the info on the Yotsu that is added from there does not contradict any more agreed upon sources then as is mentioned above, it will stand. Plus, what with 3rd Ed out there is quite alot of info on the Yotsu in that book alone... --Majushi 21:39, 14 March 2006 (UTC) ::3E does have quite a bit of information on them, but thus far none of it is contradictory to that in Wind of Justice. (Caveat: if there's anything in Four Winds, I won't know.) While I have zero clue as to the colors of the Yotsu family mon, the book does describe the kanji itself. Ruleswise there will be an update on the Yotsu next week from Shawn, hopefully to be accompanied by more flavortextual bits as well.--Glacailis 22:26, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :None of the novels are canon. The only reason Justice was treated as such is because it was written by the head L5R writer, and he was unlikely to contradict himself. Now that Rich is gone, it doesn't even have that going for it. Unless it has appeared in a official, canon place, it is suspect at best. 22:51, 14 March 2006 (UTC) ::Understood. For the Yotsu in particular, what information should be here in the wiki? If for example something as basic as their family mon is described in an unofficial source such as Wind of Justice, yet is not contradicted by any published product, should it be included? If I were to go over WoJ with a microscope and find information about them, or if I came across a tidbit from the CCG, should I put it up here? I'm playing in a RP-heavy campaign with as much background as possible for my Yotsu character, so I'm going to be researching a great deal.--Glacailis 14:42, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :::Anything from the cards, rulebooks, RPG books, online fictions, or anything else on AEG's website can and should be included here. This includes official statements on the forums (i.e., those written by Rich, Shawn, etc.), but not just anything random fans come up with, of course. I will go ahead and say that you are welcome to include information from Wind of Justice, but please mark it as such, just in case it is contradicted on down the line. 15:02, 15 March 2006 (UTC) I just noticed from one of the newer pictures that Charles Urbach is apparently reading the same material as Glacailis was. The Yotsu mon is shown here, which now makes it absolutely authoritative. Yay. 16:17, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Yotsu Daimyo Any source for Urieko being daimyo after Yatoshin but before Seou? Referring this edit. --Majushi 14:05, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry no source, just figured that Urieko was the eldest daughter of the previous daimyo, and when the elder died, she would have become the daimyo. Also the sword of yotsu entry stated that they took orders from her, so from reading that, and her own entry, it appears that she would have been daimyo after her mother.--Smileham 16:01, 09 November 2006 (UTC)